


Crossed Wires

by SonnyD



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Engagement, M/M, Misunderstandings, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 12:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22192411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonnyD/pseuds/SonnyD
Summary: Bucky wasn't interested in wedding planning, or so it seemed to Sam.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Kudos: 52





	Crossed Wires

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! Just a little drabble written on tumblr that I decided to post here. Hope you enjoy!

“Hey. Ready to go?”

Bucky looked up from his phone as his fiancé came down the stairs. He quickly pocketed the device and stood up, running a hand through his hair.

“Yeah, you?”

Sam nodded slowly, his eyebrows furrowing as he looked Bucky up and down.

“What?”

“Nothing. Just…you’re going dressed like that?”

Bucky frowned, glancing down at his sweatpants before looking back at Sam with a shrug.

“Yeah?”

“Oh. I just thought you’d put a little effort into your outfit, given where we’re going and all.”

“Where we’re going,” Bucky said, slowly. Sam stared at him for a moment before sighing as he crossed his arms.

“You don’t remember, do you?”

“Sure, I do. We’re going to the…” Bucky trailed off, leaving his sentence hanging awkwardly.

Sam raised an eyebrow, “To the country club.”

“Right. To…”

“To see if it’s a potential wedding venue. Seriously, Bucky? We talked about this.”

“I know. I was there.”

“Really? Cause it doesn’t seem like it,” Sam snapped. “You know, I don’t say this enough but I want to get married to you, Bucky. Like, desperately want to marry you. I thought you felt the same way. I mean, _you_ were the one who proposed after all. Then after we started planning, it seemed like you didn’t care at all. You don’t want to pick out tuxes, flower arrangements or even cake flavours, which I at least thought you’d like. Right now it just seems like…”

“Like what?” Bucky asked cautiously, taking a step forward. It wasn’t like his fiancé to rant like that unless something truly got on his nerves.

“Like…you don’t even want to marry me.”

“What? Sweetheart, that’s the farthest thing from my mind right now. Marrying you is all I dream about. I’m sorry if I made you think that I don’t. It’s just that I’m not interested in all that stuff. I just want to spend the rest of my life with you. You’re my best guy.”

Sam bit his lip as he said nothing for a moment. Then, the corner of his mouth twitched, betraying what he was thinking.

“I hate it when you say nice things when I’m mad at you.”

Bucky grinned, leaning forward to kiss Sam. He pulled away, turning towards the stairs.

“Let me go change and then we’ll check out the venue together, alright?”

“Babe, you don’t have to -”

“I do have to. From now on, I’m gonna be involved in everything. Stay here.”

Sam nodded, watching with a smile as the other man ran up the stairs. He felt his phone buzzing in his pocket and took it out to look at the caller ID.

“Hey, Sharon,” he answered. “Yeah, we’re about to head out. Have I ever told you that you’re the best wedding planner ever?”


End file.
